game of sweet revenge p:1
by Evil seductresss
Summary: is finished and what surity fun this was i wont exactly poil it but its finished for tge time took me awhile and might be a bit shter thenliked but its a hastily upturned two parter. iys on vk and al that yesh. REVIDED AND COMPLEATED!


**_war! war has begun in the following year of the now known major threat of dangerous vipre loaw azeos aranidae and his new force of deadly nadder converted followers shadows coming desaster for another dragon species now currupted. the following takes place days after the cure blue oleandor proudly administered by rising night fury denix-replay loaw snarna mandalore cures the nest of the poision deathbringers ealier attack on the nest inflicted their near death. things reach a boiling point as the god protectors influence grows this is thier story part 1._**

the village was silent, those rickety wooden shacks built by the vikings, but there was a simple reason for that, another war meeting as usual. twenty year old curly haired viking blueflame was was frustrated and practically locked up in his own hut. the one he remembered not so long ago being lived in by his slightly younger dark skinned axe skilled wife, ixora jackson. shed died not so long ago sadly protecting his own self from being blasted by one of those 'nert furt' dragons about to expel it. blueflame himself tried to shield the younger 'nert furt' behind him. this and his other dragon friends had rescued her, made alliances again in thier odd way of communication (another story pride and its price). blueflame wondered how these amazing lizards created by nature knew where to fly him back to then dissappear before his chief bork the bold found any sight of them: he didnt like them when raiding his peaceful settlement less so as he found blueflame reasoning with these things.

the viking sat down heavily on a chair and dismally propped his elbows on the wooden table. more hours of eternal bordum sealed away from his own village and other inturns like some kind of outer thief. "outcasts: all those bad tempered outcast villagers. i mean i know ive been in some crazy situations but an actual talking my norse nert furt to me? thats pure craziness" he mumbled. the facts rippled honest: on a allowed hunting excercise with the other village inturns out hunting for pleasure, bigger badder outcast villagers had captured thee of them to present to chielf alvin the treacherus. nasty man, nastier breath and weapons but the most was his treachery, an annoying fact a less bright trainee kept boasting about to the others blueflames 'nert furt' dropped them off secretly here. the viking boy fully recalled that surprising twiilight as a female 'nert furt' came to land on the same rooftop hed fallen onto.

how hed seen it save him before (another story all good things must end). seen it speak in Norse directly to him in a hissing sort of way. what senselessness was that? he thought maybe hed been going insane then but what if it wasnt true? blueflame saw many strange sights and lived to tell of it as time progressed. his wide wasnt so very lucky in that matter. theyd had so many fun times together during thier arguments sience she merried him, him rising himself up teasingly just so she could shoot him down again. he liked her odd bouts of humor dry as they were. blueflame couldnt leave his house by command of his village chief until he said otherwise. a few words of that bragger inturn about outcasts and personally seeing alvin, dangerous rides on 'nert furts' and being stuffed in jail made him very reasonably angry indeed. interestingly this time his wrath wasnt turned on blueflame but the whole of the young villagers training. so it wasnt simply him but all the village inturns here banned to thier structures. for villagers it was quite frusterating and insulting.

he didnt mind personalities mutch but the need to see the outside land beyond the village he couldnt contain sometimes. he needed to know what went on. he waited until there wasnt many sounds outside his doo then slipped out hopefully unseen by his other villagers. a loud clatter of noise clarly signled a meting in the great hall: one that wasnt going well from all the shouting. blueflame snaked his way to the doors and grimaced from the noise level. "well they had to! we arnt very villgant about this! its where we were and always will be, chief bork. the outcasts dared to claim thier territory reaches this far is preposterous: we want war on them! the actions of a few kidnapping vikings like them deserve punishment. no less. "

"no peace is the answer not more battles! were more peaceful just remember what ocurred in the past here. that boy in tun saved us from more dragons and won the respect of that girl handy with that axe." insisted another viking somewhere in the hall. "and do what sit and let them trample us with booted feet when outcasts feel like it? that suggestion can go to the soward. think! what will happen to us next? that crossbowman had that fury dead in his aim and bork orderd for him to lower it and let that nert furt go at the expence of a boys wishes? foolery! only then will we win!" "its not about winning" thundered the voice of blueflames chief over the rest of the all around round of hollering. "flameblue had his reasons for that but he saved us fron continuing dragon raids and i cant help this but his adventures have been nothing but trouble." a round of agreeable clinking mead cups. "we will wage a tough fierce battle against alvin and the outcast tribe by cover of night. that village has been a nucience in my side for some time. confidence we must shake if we are to remain in peace. so we accomplish both goals."

blueflame admired bork the bolds use of words if not his sad ability to not correctly remember some things like his name. he believed in peace but not war even after what they did to him in that cell (another story alvin and the outcasts) with that 'nert furt' with them. whose crazy idea that come from? blueflame wasnt frightened of them rather fascinated with dragons. was that a form of village torture to stuff vikings into stone cels with not so village eating lizards? to a viking as blueflame he didnt find it mutch effective. the shufflings of many tread feet made the viking slip back into his hut so no one noticed his convient absence. his village marching back to outcast territoy. blueflames sole question in this was why?

* * *

sience those fateful ill hours of that revelation that thier own nest ruler copperwingthefury was seduced of mind, planning and plotting some time with the god protectors ultimate will speaking into his mind, they had to do something about him. denix-replay night fury female drank thirstily from the nearest stream without mutch care to being silent: if something happend to disturb her inhalation of water theyd find a fireball to the snout. if it was something lesser in might then a night fury itd be an instant meal for the nest. she mused in thought somewjat haughtily: once denix-replay found out the truth copperwing opnly told them him and the one who planned this all out, that smoothtalking twisted fury loaw azeros aranidae, told him how to do it. if she hadnt noticed the signs privately studying the ruler then the entire colony might notve seen the influence about to suck in all these dragons once again, a hollow planned out trap these exact dragons merged into two nests fell to once before under loaw okar kahuakhaun.

in a way it was a masterful plot his look alike father silverwingthefury gained control faster over his own nest, once the god protector gained control over that big fuys mind: denix snorted. leader after night fury leader these followers of thiers looked up to: it needed to end with aranidae before some other soul killed him and became just as worse or worseror. the arrogant female didnt think he was as horrible as the white albino fury in thier own nests now, one she served in a different way then not so long ago: loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen. sure the one before her was (perseverin) irritabe terribly savage and orderd her dragons around without mercy but snudussen was worse, because before that shed fought loaw dagny and gained all the knowlege she contained today. aside from dead nightflight versel nona was now the top expert at claw combat.

he time as leader of the night furys dint dull it or kill her remembrance of what she knew, turned against them brifly after perseverin fell. whenm news that perseverin survived her deathly plunge into the sea shed reversed sides to fight the moon and stars on her own, killed for he efforts by nona/loaw perna. denix wonderd if her pleas to turn from her tainted leadership by then named valdis helped any. the last great battle is the major reason why so many freed if now stupid dragons flew free today, because a few resistant and good furys stood up to nona as thier friend including copperwing to see her fall back to the goof soul she was. now copperwing was one of 'the others' now too. had something nasty ocurred to him? one thing denix knew: when korin came back after that long trip (another story lead or to follow?) somewhere, loaw azeros got his clever talons on him to make copperwing a different dragon when he came back.

theyd imprisioned korin in a cave for now until someone who every fury by now looked up to nona for what to do with that tranced little fury now. some lilke denix didnt know what to think of this. they couldnt kill him. just as bad as if they flew over to thier leader aranidae and waited for that arrogant lizard to take thier tails off. denixs-replys muzzle snapped up from drinking. she scowled at a clump of bush closest to the stream nearest her with a dismal scowl. "didnt i just promise myself that i wanted no one around? didnt i just now repeat it again? show yourself so that then you can go away already" she slapped her tailflaps on her rear looudly for her impaitence to radiate. but that sound didnt come again. a buntch of sounds suddenly reached denix-replays ear plates too late but for the larger dragon to let her wings droop in light irritation; "great little furys" she grumbled.

many of the little night furys came spilling out into the same area as the stream yapping happily away at eachother. "for dragonsake, not you four" the dragoness snapped at them advancing slower then usual so as not to severely scare them. they turned to her not the least scared. she sighed. "listen little ones i have about enough paitence for you as i do those older furys who dont listen to me or take my rather wise advice if i do say so myself, especially that brown coated deaf ears. she cant listen to a thing i say. go find your own stream to drink from and leave me _alone_!" she hadnt meant to sound that menacing. then again those younf admittedly cute night furys required a little truth lest the followers find them. "what i meant to properly communicate is go back whence you came. your mothers are probably missing you by now."

she turned around to ignore them again. she hesitated midway to lap up some water when that annoying feeling crept up on her tail like filthy twoleggeds. they were still looking at her. denix bristled. "you know what im done drinking have this lovely liquid to yourelves. im done here." why coldnt other furys understand what leaving her alone meant? the orange and black winged female rose to take off. thats when they struck; mustve been waiting this entire time. many deadly nadders rose after her as one led by sabrinathemorpher to whack her on the body and head many times over with thier whippy tails to make denix groan with pain, slipping into oblivion. "take thisssss to usssss" the god protector hissed flatly into the minds of those deadly nadder followers.

they ignored the four shocked night fury youngers on the ground. theyd face thier own fate in time if loaw azeros aranidae thier leader desired, as for denix-replay, aranidae had a score to settle with the dragoness so thats where her heavy body would would be cerried to by the nadders. shed never go willingly by hersef not by the type of dragoness she was. besides what harm could she possibly inflict now? the little furys meanwhile still on the ground saw and heard everything.

* * *

while the rest of the nest was destracted with thier imprisioned ruler korin the four other littler furys didnt know what to think of it. they couldnt posibly think that was bad for the larger needlessly annoyed larger female to be ceried off. besides she wasnt any of ther mothers abd who listens to them anyway? they mightve had different lives but these hardly recalled it now. that larger fury had not convinced them to remain. oppositely. they didnt. what was so hard about that for those larger then them to get? they simply wished to explore. they yapped to eachother in delight abselntly until they realized a tad guilty that theyd come far from thier colony. perhaps time to gead back.

unluckily enough nona recognized where they currently hoverd. thet randomly winged east to see if that took them back. it wouldnt. unknowingly danger awaited them in that direction. the land turned from forested to rocky then edged into a land they or most night furys seldom flew: sand as far as the creatures eyes could see. without mutch thought the four lizads flew into it.

* * *

denox-replay woke to find herself with two rather irritating things: her snout hurt badly throbbing from whoever whacked her and she found she was pinned to the ground by something very heavy. so mutch so she couldnt thrash around mutch. she squirmed feebily but to no extent especially when she saw what was a tree lying across her undertummy upside down. she hated being upside down! without mutch thought as to what happend denix shouted angrily for whoever was doing this. "whatever idiocy this is i hate being pinned so pathetic as this. im denix. know what this means? im a pretty attractive female with teeth and claws and an attitude to match. dont mess with it. i wont stand for it." out of her sight directly behind where she couldnt see did the smooth male voice familliar to denix speak.

"ooh i hardly think anyone would ask you to stand, loaw snarna. others mighve but as you are now i hardly think your dithering nonsense counts mutch as a threat does it?" the yellow stomached dragoness strained furiously to see who it was but she need not see him to know that rotten male night furys voice. she knew who she was speaking to, he probably thought it the sweetest thing to have a fellow fury at his mercy. "i know you, leader aranidae. thats who you are. when other dragons come seeking my absense-" the harsh purr inturrupted her. it seemed to mock her. her elusively sen dragon caper still remained out of her orbs. probably better that way lest shed see what hed become.

"they dont even know youre missing, probably didnt bother remembering or realizing you went to that stream, loaw snarna. who would? your current folowers of night fury origion that shgouldve belonged under my leadership are quite the ill for recalling mutch of anything. its a wonder others like nona and obuekhov and abydos have held them together as a nest this long. how mutch longer do they have left, hmmmm?" finally the dragon stepped calmly, in that hidden smugly assuring aura as ever, into his captives line of sight. denix tried to snarl but winced at the trunk heavily crushing her need for air. she tried anyway. she feebily reached her clentched frontal paws to quell the need to crush his throat. the dragon smirked as her shifting revealed a four lined gougue in her underside exposed to his full view.

"its a pity that my claws and unique tail did not complete its job. i fully intended to last time we met had you not so cleverly fled my determined mission on you. the scar i see remains. let it be a reminder to those that refuse to follow my leadership of the god protector." denixs expression was just as icy as ever. "well let me free and see how many more scratch marks i can add to your collection, see how well that works. i so loathe you" she growled struggling again. "you poor creatue, so blind, so sure in her arrogant confidant knowlege" loaw azeros aranidae chided, resumed padding around the squirming night fury of thiers. "and how so very very easily easily captured for one so smart: ah that harsh sarcasm how i missed it sorely." denix glared back. "hahah. funny. whatever you and your deadly nadders plan id rather i be dead. thats why youre here isnt it? then finish it! its a gross action of cowardice otherwise."

loaw azeros had by now padded around the dragonesses trapped form several times by now. he eyed her in an odd way and swung his spiked tail around to examine it with a sly gleam in his orbs as his looked up to denixs own. then he let it slap heavily to the grass with a dramatic exhale. "im afraid mutch as i might like to, no for the god protector has other things in...mind for you, loaw snarna. i dont need to go further. you understand it dont you?" loaw azeros correctly saw the brief flash of disgusted terror shoot through his captives eyes. "you wouldnt. theyd notice i was gone and come looking for me very soon. i wouldnt doubt thier stubborness."

loaw azeros smiled. he continued smoothly. "i would. and you shouldnt doubt _mine._ all for a greater chance of those that do not experience the power devinely flowing you to do. im offering you a chance, thats all. a chance to exact revenge on those that left you alone to starve. the nest wouldnt even notice your absence. your sarcasm must fully push them away from you, loaw snarna so if they did see your absence they wouldnt care." denix flinched away from the tail as loaw azeros circled her again. she consiterd this opportunity for the briefest of moments, did any of those nest brother or sister furys since being freed care about her? or were they still so ignorant to care? what did any of them do for her? but the better part of herself quickly bounced back. she gave the leader her guarded answer "you can stop that miracle talk it will not seduce my mind or any of my actions. id rather be dead. i served it once. not again. im happy as i am."

aranidae, completing his circuit of denixs trapped form appeared lost in thought momentarily. then his long spiked tail whipped around the the large tree-trunk pinning the dragoness to the ground very hard, cleaving slightly into it. he did it again and again. denix felt its impact. loaw azeros then worked his jaws open to blast the rest of the trunk to splinters all over the place. there came a relived pause as denix-replay recovered that uncomfortable weight on her. ever so slowly and with caution she rolled onto her paws, dainitily tucking her wings cautiously so not to dirty them up; eyes on all times at the spicky dragon male who hadnt moved, whisps of smoke curling from his smirking jaws. "there, is that _better,_ dragoness?" he cooed silky sweet. as he suspected denix didnt try and flee at her freedom at her entrapment, instead settling on her haunches. she eyed him still as she reached up with a paw to pick her extended teeth for bits of food: hmm what an intresting habit this female posessed.

loaw azeros didnt care. his guss thar shed stay was proven correct. his convincing talking was working, a special skill he had even before achieving the bestowing gift of leader: as a lesser fury in the followers of loaw dagny perseverin. "speaking of witch i really should kill you right now. i dont know why this female remains talking to a dragon fury that has himself turned our own against us through manipulation and threats. i cant believe im still here. i know korin went to you. i really believe i should kill you for the ache youve caused us. disease. lies. now this." the other merely lashed his spicky tail lazily, regarding a potential follower with just as severe carelessness. it was tme to follow up the conclusion. "yes that shouldve been. but you havent yet have you? ah so that little follower without a name givin by the stars foolishly spilled his secrets did he? pity the extension of our plans between us then. sutch hopes"

the dragon found it facilitating that his captured prize across from him didnt stray her orbs from his own for an instant like hed jump over to her side and ambush her. far from it. she should know by now he had vastly different plans in mind, just like that littler dragon, minds can be changed. mutch better then slaughtering eachother witch is something perseverin or kahuakhaun wouldve committed to, and considerably more susessful. "what is this plan you speak of?" she asked him. let the rest of his smooth voice fit the rest of the pieces into place: "thers a dragon i got word of recently through my followers. a recent rebellion if youd say. he decided to strike out on his own to your nest already and what a failure he aghieved of all of it. i lost the last of my night furys, curse him. i didnt join that petty attack. the god protector had better plans in mind for me. he already his repeating his annoying behaviour. intimidating outside, but a coward lacking any motives on the inside. i want you to find him. track him. i want him destroyed. the honor is all yours. i can make you what you once were, loaw snarna. thrilled at the prospect?" he prompted.

denix didnt know what she was thinking then but unknowingly shed walked right into the trap aranidae set for her attitude. "im listaning." perfect: loaw azeros cooed paitently to his new puppet dragon to use to accomplish the moons ultimate goals. he couldnt hold back the impulse to let a crafty smile flash across his jaws "tonight then at the rising of our god protectrs moon youll be a new dragon once more...tonight."

* * *

on the far side of the desert aimlessly roamed that large stark ebon batlike shape over the shifting swirling grains of sand. unlike the dragoness that he oh so dearly loved secretly and her hatred of the day, dragon deathbringer rather didnt mind it. slipping out of that spicky tailed night furys newest hideout, out on his own due to his bursting impatience with sitting and waiting for nothing to happen, he knew then that hed painted his tail with a price to be had should his leader catch his current place. well he could try. the dragon hoverd for a moment batterd by the strong gusts of stinging pellets of sand this high up. "or is he? isnt the god protector who alterd my way of seeing the true way of things, not this dragon? why i leaened of his simple status as a loyal follower. perseverin still would be alive if i had my say. loaw perna leaving me and the others behind to guard thier nest (another story fuy perseverins final sacrifice) was a grave error. nona is still alive and as long as she is i will not be happy until i feel my claws cleanly tear her apart."

this was why deathbringer felt doing things his own way was wizer then letting vipre aranidae sit back and talk about them with that cool smugness he always radiated, like through the moons bestowing him leader he was better then everyone else and wanted them to know it. it got them nowhere. deathbringer still had enough respect for leaders but he was over waiting for the moons will to get done. four plus years hed tried after kahuakhauns start. his sucessor and the black brutes favorite leader scar faced perseverin couldnt do it. nor loaw perna or aranidae. despite beeing looked up to by thier own as being something of an invincible king none of these leaders got very far in achieving what the moon gave them its powers for. "the only reasonable thing to do is actively hunt them all down and kill them. in most violent ways to discourage rebellion. the stars wish shall be granted and it appears im the sole dragon with any brain inside them to accomplish it."

in a way origionally how itd been it was laughable: how could three night furys on thier own when they joined forces to fight a useless battle hope to defeat them? what harm could three admittedly resistant and stubborn dragons do? as it turns out far more then loaw okar expected, that father of the ruler now opposing them, as abydos killed him. nona as snodussen as leader killed the one before her. to deathbringer it was a complete waste of killing eachother. they never seemed to focus on the moons true goal, most lickly why the entity erected a host body beyond the grave to suit its own needs. the versel courpose still had this dragons full respect. after all it made him the way he delightfully felt now. aranidae however had lost most of it. for all deathbringer cared now that dragon could sit back and watch all his plans happen...by deathbrongers design.

so here he was smack middle in the edges of the desert on a mission. a mission to cross it and find his target nona, though she made be a tad smaller then him he was sure his size and sheer threatening looks on the outside would be enough to finally beat her when he found her. a sudden gust howled up from the desert bringing more stinging sand to deathbringer and one thing more: the distant smells and sounds of metal clanking and stench of a creature this massive night fury didnt think hed find out here. "flesh and bloods" he rumbled under his breath "this flavors things nicely." he flapped at his current height and off to the south there they were. a long line of two leggeds all reeking of distasteful smell of sweat, a little thin strip of something darker in this bland brown landscape.

should he swoop down there like dragons of old and lay waste to them all? this procession appeared to be going somewhere important. due to thier bristling with metal teeth. should he kill them all, follow them to thier destination or ignore them to continue flying his own way? deathbringers first instinct was to lay them all low for the persistant trouble past groups like these had inflicted in the past. after all a year ago or more a twolegged bad had managed to capture thier leader perseverin when she was in her murderous 'right' mind back then (another story the shades of death), planning on skinning her scales. one nearly succeeded in skinning loaw dagnys coat of almost white scales for his own puny uses in the nest later. the god protectors followers barely foiled that plot just in time by raiding that village. theyd fought back hard and victoriously in saving thier own place and even traveled to thier nest to lay siege to it (anotherstory in dagons we trust).

they just didnt know when to stop being nucinces by quitting or giving up already. but deathbringer at thier occasional probing annoyances could wait until nona was taken care of. flying on the black brute never saw the littler viking down below shadowing the larer procession or its curly head snap up alertly to glimpse his departure.

* * *

had he really just seen it? or just a reick of his sand blasted reddened eyes? he was sure blueflam saw it. here he was sneaking not so sneakily behind his chiefs confidant stride through what turned out to be desert sandy terrain, the boy overheard it was something to do with surprising the village they wished to upset in the least expected spot. hed hidden himself in the former hut where he and his wide used to live just in time before borks villagers left he hid in behind the procession martching boldly toward outcast village. if blueflame couldve added a word or two itd be rather wise to either post a few villagers to watch the flanks and rear so as to not to be ambushed or even to _look_ back, witch bork sorely did not. they didnt mention it procicely but blueflame had a biig guess that the reason why borks large procession was martching acros the the desert was because the kinapping of him and two other of the inturns.

the reason that there existed a greater-or armed village then they so it may be time to eliminate that threat. already the young viking felt dry and brittle frim the little water and theyd hardly in in the desert that long. and then theres suddenly what appears to be a 'nert furt' sighting out ther in the absolute middle of nowhere. if thats what it was it was quite the massive beast, wings blotting out the sun. it flew off to the west the way bork had traveled from. bluflame got a bad idea: back to his village he labeled home was. could it be after all this time the 'nert furts' wer back to raiding setlements again? or was it an isolated incident? the young in turn didnt even know how he did manage to get the dragons to stop so peace could be restored in the first place. oh, blueflame knew the 'nert furt' species especially was smarter then it looked. one even talked to him through some sort of posession. maybe it be time to tangle with this rare species again.

borks procesion of martching seemingly not sweltering in this blistering heat still hadnt glanced back to take in any threats ot a certain blueflame following them. healthier if they didnt. then they wouldnt have reason to complain. well he really didnt want to leave his village behind but he as well refused to pass up a huge 'nert furt' randomly crossing his sight in the skies above like this. dragon won out. being alone out in the middle of of the desert was not the wisest choice. but what other did he have? circling back the way hed come the young man trudged the way hed seen it fly. soon he felt utterly exausted in just a short span of time. a line appeared overhead in that moment growing rapidly lager his way. blueflames hopes incresed with it. did the creature somehow feel his presence and return to communicate?

his old wife ixora jackson warned him of his overcurosity to get him into trouble. turns out this time, through no longer around, her sarcastic advise was right. oh that shape was definitely a 'nert furt'. it seemed different vaguely. the sudden bursts of stinging sand grains made it difficult to see it. it got closer and decended, landing aways from him on a rise in the ground. the sun in his face and the sweat dripping from his hair into his eyes made it again hard to see her but wasnt she the same one who helped him evade untimely death from the sky blue one talking to him in norse? he couldnt be sure. better to approach with caution. as he rounded the bend carefully up to where her innocent tail and back were facing him blueflame thought how spetacular hed feel if these creatures let him silently observe thier behaviour up close, he how they acted as a whole.

hed been to thier nests many times now thanks to crazed chief of the berserk tribe dagur the derangeds attacks on them. he wished that man simply left those peacefully natural dragons alone. it couldnt be thier fault dagur captured them for skinning, nor alvin the treacherous idea to cram this very female on the sand dune in front of blueflame to a stone prision. true it was a normal thing for the scattered vilagers to do but not in blueflames opinion. sneaking around the bend he accidently stumbled on a protruding stone jusy ahead of him, making him curse not quite quietly enough. the dragoness sitting on her haunches, still as can belike she was testing the air for sents, whipped her snout with a vicious angry hiss his way instantly. blueflame definately recognized this female with the yellow undersides as one who saved and cerried himhome. but now looking at the female and hearing the hissing two words came to blueflame "uh oh."

* * *

many miles west lay the large clump of stone being the freed night furys nest. the one a cetain thoughtful little fury paced back and fourth restlessly in his cave made into a sort of prision guarded by two clueless furys. thought escape was not exacly on this twisted minded creature. his thoughts kep wanderind sience he had all the time to brood. his larger leader that introduced himself to copperwingthefury, son of silverwingthefury, was aranidae. he preferred leader. told him many useful ways to further the one who guided and directed them all to truth as the god protctor existing in the night sky. how they descoverd its lack of self but the definate divine bloodust power combined with its mind speaking communication in thier minds and impressin on thier actions, transferred to thier bodies to make them more pure then they once were.

as one of 'the others' now korin believed them. what right did others not like them all call them twisted evil and warped: they were the ones who tuely were! he didnt remember his old name now, all the others before he was thrust in here by one female calling herself denix-replay, lept calling him a name that wasnt his was it? aside from practically it seemed a clawful of dragons trusting his whole careful act of convincing concern, loaw azeros aranidae his leader told him in time hed be able to communicate invisibly through the moon to wherever any of its followers were in the land, a tactic perseverin used (another story). did now count? korin was pretty certain in his time her studying that hed easily escape the nest but what then? no it was more sensible to do one of the many thing loaw azeros told him.

he was about to when obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss as she used to be formerly known as came flapping up with a loud enough sigh to reach korins ear plates. she did that alot he noticed. she seemed to be breathless and rushed. "where is that female? i was going to ask her d=something but of course i cannot find a wing of her scales anywhere. you know her? she calls me deaf ears. i most surely listen too" she complained to the two fuys guarding copperwings cave barely hiding hopeless looks. they replied that they did not think so. just when he dint think obuekhov wouldnt, she threw a guarded but one that hinted at betrayel on korins behalf the little furys way. "make sure he stays this way. im sure hes planning to flee somehow to his leader but our nest is already in chaos because of him and the things loaw azeos the newest leader said to him. we needto free him as soon as possible however the trance works. ive never seen it on furys his youth befoe. you two understand?"

they mustve mumbled a relucyant yes because obuekhov huffed a bit loudly for korin to hear it and flapped away. hmm intresting. so the nest had thier tails in a tangle because of him? that amused korin. maybe he had more respect even now then hed thought. that might just work to his advantage. but first came another task, ignoring his pathetic excuses for guards outside his cave he closed his eyes and thought of communicating to aranidae al hed learned sience being captured. long live the god protectors plans.

* * *

the littler furys had settled themselves comfortably in a sheltered cave theyd luckily found deeper in the way back into the desert. when a shout coming that startlingly sounded like flesh and blood, a shout of "what are you doing you saved me from death remember? please? no dont do that" an explosion rocked the sands outside thier cave, the setting sun outside tainted purple. the furys huddled together in fear. what business did those fragile creatures have with thier species? thier overcautious rather annoying mothers had tought them all about those. limited minded as these little furys were, the female angry sounding roar was very familiar to them. this time it didnt seem all that happy. "you filthy two leggged, metal tooth wearing, human worm! i wont miss when i shoot my next purple flame. i shant be smarted by the likes of pink maggots like you. prepare to burn!"

the youngest though tense fury poked her snout over the caves rim, ducking back with a cry at the furious look on the female theyd seen smacked in the head with nadder tails, now she was back confusingly in the desert and shooting thier natural flame abilities at a running for its life two legged. this wasnt good. rather he was running full force straight into thier cave. the little furys jumped aside in confusion/fear. the two legged ran past not noticing them thankfully but a few moments later the larger night fury not so long ago housing the happy and picky freed soul denix-replay did. she stepped calmly into the sheltered cave, cerrying with it the stiffness of attitude. "youre slightly familliar to me. but luckily i have no quarrrel with any of you weak ones, my goal lies with another." she spoke coldly. her eyes roved dismissively over the four furys but saw no sigh of the two legged that startled her direction finding outside. he mustve fled deeper into the cave.

part of her nw suppresed self rebelled at the idea of who she was now but that was sufficating under the light of what her name had been:loaw snarna mandalore. when that power seeped back inside her, the speaking his of her night sky, that need to pacify the land, it all came brilliantly back to her. she realized that dragon was right all along and what seemed like a lying taitor was actually her leader aranidae. that creature had spoke truth after all, shed been just too blinded and unwilling to accept it. she remembered herself now too, her old killing self, how four years ago shed been out converting furys by kahuakhauns will and slaying those that didnt that chaotic twilight. when that big black dragon had started rebelling. loaw snarna alone in her sarcastic drawl had managed on her own to soothe that things rants by wrecching his head up to the mon (another story).

this knowledge the day she served under loaw perna/nona and saw her fall...theyd taken her deserved knowlege away from her leaving little of her dumb self wuith a misguided purpose. no onder she snapped at them. with the help of loaw azeros and the god protectors power shed been restored back to the balance she desired. how silly and ignorant she been snapping at aranidae like that. of course his tongue was right. she belonged like this. so that long ago captured brute was rebelling against loaw snarnas leader? well there was a heavy price to pay for that. once he was taken care of, well shed see what came next.

* * *

blueflame felt the hot wind blowing into his face on the other side of the emerging light growing browneror. lucky for him he escaped despite asking the female 'nert furt' not to burn him. two nimble arms, two legs, not bad for a day in the desert. lets hoped it remained this way. okay so maybe it wasnt that smart to boldly walk up to a female fury he thought first time around was nice. caution he need toremember next time. "as well fortunate i have a next time" blueflame muttered. more trouble lay ahead. blinded by the light streaming into the alternate cave entrance, shelterd by the wind, blueflames usual clumsy tread caused him to stumble over a boulder in his path. "curses"he started mumbling angrily to himself but then a mixture of terror and wonderment consumed.

it was not a boulder. it was a twitching in its dangerously light sleep huge ebon 'nert furt' corled with its sides rising and falling. the exact same creature that blueflame thought hed seen earlier, here now lying so deceptive in slumber his hand could just reach out and touch. what a masive 'nert furt' indeed: capable of mutch space for a reasonable ride home...or mutch destruction: heres hoping a friendly encounter? his form took up most of the chamber the young man stepped into. he sat down safely beside the beast, reaching out to touch it when SNAP, opend the things emerald eye onto him. was that supposed to happen? "darrr'agrowll'ololll" it rumbled not so friendly sounding his way. ever so slowly it rolled onto its paws easily towering over blueflame. it leered at him. so why couldnt he just talk to a fury and have it not bent on killing him with a fireball?

"hey its okay i didnt mean to disturb you. forgive me? ill just be on my way now. you can sleep in peace nert furt dragon." as he attempted to slip past the huge dragon it snarled and blueflame observed wearily its shifting to aggressive posture especially as its tail swayed dangerously. the young inturn felt he stared his own doom in the face. danger lacked from right in front of him but rather behind him in the form of a very determined twisted of mind, yellow stomached denix-replay loaw snarna mandalore, who was happy to see the dragon shed been tasked finding. deathbringer looked past the twolegged that disturbed his nap to her victorious form. so it began. she would win against a male far bigger then her. it all became a game for twisted denix: a **game of sweet revenge**.

...TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
